Bite Victim
Character Description The Bite Victim is the main protagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. He is the main essential character in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, and is one of the first characters made by DeBawcks ProDuckShuns in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Because of this, he has become a staple for the spinoff. He is the first character of the FNAF/Undertale Era. Entrance A door appears with the Bite Victim walking out of it. The door disappears. Specials Neutral Special: Flashlight Bite Victim shines a light in one direction. This attack won't work until someone is actually close to the Bite Victim. Depending on how long you hold the B button, the stun effect will last longer on opposing players. However, the amount of time you spend stunning a character or spam the attack effects the battery life of the flashlight. The flashlight power refills itself overtime though. Stun Times 3 seconds - 10 seconds 5 seconds - 15 seconds 7 seconds - 20 seconds Battery Life 3 seconds - 1 bar 5 seconds - 1 to 2 bars 7 seconds - 3 to 4 bars Side Special: These are my friends Bite Victim takes out a random plushie and defends himself with it. This attack works as a decent counter. Up Special: Angel's Ascent A recovery that when executed, can allow the Bite Victim to not be touched. Down Special: Plushtrap Bite Victim sets down Plushtrap. If anyone goes near him, they'll be attacked. 'FINAL SMASH: Guardian Angel' Bite Victim combines himself with five child spirits and becomes a Guardian Angel. With this, he has a completely different moveset. This Final Smash only lasts 30 seconds. Netural B - Cry of the Angel Bite Victim screams, making a shockwave appear around him. This attack stuns. Side B - Gloom Song Bite Victim fires some dark green music notes. This decreases the attack of the opposing player only once. Down B - Armor Song Allows Bite Victim to absorb any attacks and throw them back at opposing players. Normals Others AAA Combo: Slap, Slap, Weak Kick Dash Attack: Dashes foward with wings Tilts Foward: Strong Kick Up: Throws flashlight upward Down: Jerk Brother appears and jumpscares the opponent Aeriels Neutral: Spreads his wings Foward: Swings Purple Fan Back: Swings Purple Fan Up: Shines light from flashlight upward Down: Shines light from flashlight downward Smash Attacks Side: Opens a door, letting out Nightmare Chica Up: Shakes flashlight, causing a beam of light to burst from it Down: Slowly attempts to lift up Purple Phone Toy, then drops it Grabs Grab: Jerk Brother grabs opponent Pummel: Opponent gets kicked in the balls by Jerk Brother Up Throw: Throws opponent up, a Freddle lunging up and scratching the opponent Foward Throw: Throws opponent to Fredbear, who takes a bite out of them Back Throw: Throws opponent to Fredbear, who takes a bite out of them Down Throw: Throws opponent to the ground, as Jerk Brother's friends stomp on them Taunts Side: Holds Fredbear Plush in hands Up: Reveals wings Down: Plays with Purple Phone Toy Victory Options 1. Fades in as himself, Dressed as Freddy and then Foxy 2. Smiles hugging the Plush Fredbear 3. Smiles holding his flashlight then flashes his ghost face and back to normal Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Bite Victim is one of the main heroes in TTGWTB. The Bite Victim's first appearance is in the breakroom, when he comments on how greatly both The Marionette and Weegee were fighting each other, and the three begin to conversate with each other. After a while though, an earthquake occurs. After the earthquake, a slew of weird enemies invade the breakroom, and the group must fight their way through them. After the three arrive at the main battlegrounds of Lawl Stadium, Board James appears. One of the three fights him, and when he is defeated, James escapes into the ship. The Bite Victim attempts to fly after the ship, but because he is just a child and his wings were able to give out easily, he gave up and returned back to the stadium, apologizing to the Marionette that he was not able to catch up with the ship. Alternate Costumes The Broken Child - The original Bite Victim. Stay Determined! - Based off of Frisk from UNDERTALE. No Crying Until the End - Based off of Lucas from Mother 3. Foxy Was My Favorite - Based off his jerk of a brother. Just Like Balloons - Based off the Crying Child from FNAF 2. Why Won't You Let Me Play With Her? - Based off of the girl from FNAF Sister Location. Trivia *Originally, he was just named "87 Victim", however due to controversy over whether he was part of the Bite of 87 or the Bite of 83, he was dubbed both for Lawl Liquid Crystal. **In universe, he has yet to reveal his name. Not even Xander and the other GameMasters know his name, so they just refer to him as "Kid". **Later on he was named "87/83 Victim", as Box had not decided on what he should call him due to the immense speculation, however eventually Box decided to rename him just "Bite Victim". **Recently his canon name has been revealed in FNAF Lore as Norman. *Bite Victim went through many changes since his first debut. **Originally, his sprite was made out of footage from Markiplier's Let's Play of FNAF 4. Once DeBawcks got hold of more high quality sources though, his Sprite was updated. **His Side Special was originally Shadow Bonnie, which was a nod to Dimensional Clash, a roleplay that DeBawcks was (and still is) apart of, as Shadow Bonnie and Freddy were alternate forms for him. This was removed in the remake. **His Final Smash was originally Nightmare from FNAF 4, who killed random opponents upon being summoned. This was removed in the remake, though he can be seen in the Bite Victim's New Side Special. *Weegee and the Bite Victim's relationship is a nod to Dimensional Clash, where like in LLC, they show a father-son relationship. *The Bite Victim is the first character in the LLC lineup to get a remake. *At the time of his debut in LLC, he was the first FNAF character of his kind to be featured in a Lawl Spinoff. Category:Playable Character Category:Child Category:Five Night's At Freddy's Category:Starter Characters Category:ScottGames Category:Characters Category:Offensive Playstyled Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era